Speechless
by JustMadman
Summary: Modern AU where Anna meets a new friend. She's different. But is she a good different? Inspired by aspenaten's fanart on tumblr.


Speechless

Beautiful Silence

"Sorry, Anna I've got a test tomorrow." The blond man waved as he rushed off to his truck. "You going home?"

"Nope! I really wanna check out the school some more!" Anna waved back. She sighed before turning to her friend. To be honest, without her buddy around, she didn't feel like being with others. But it was always polite to ask, "So... Merida, lunch?"

"Sorry Anna, gotta run, Archery." The Scottish girl waved as well before running off with a sandwich in her mouth.

The redhead girl smiled inwardly, glad she didn't have to hang out with her. It wasn't that she didn't like Merida, they were close friends, and in fact Merida and Anna were like twins. They shared common interests, they disliked the same things, and they had almost the same personalities... which was also the reason why she'd rather not hang out sometimes. Merida, just like Anna, can be really pushy, and they'd end up fighting a lot. And because they were both stubborn, neither would give in.

Which was tiring. After a three hour lecture, fighting was the last thing on Anna's mind.

But she didn't want to go home yet.

After wandering around the university aimlessly exploring the school for what felt like hours, Anna collapsed on a bench. She felt the cool breeze brush against her face. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was still up high. The weather was perfect today, it wasn't one to be wasted cooped up at home, she decided.

But she had to be productive, still. With a sigh, the redhead took out her textbook and pencil case and got to work. It didn't take long before the student got bored though, any distraction was welcome. A bird nearby flapped its wings and chirped. That was all it needed for Anna to turn away from her books. And then the occasional crickets creaking, causing her to glance around in attempt to locate that little bugger.

Just then, she felt the bench shake a little. Awkwardly, she pretended to take a sip from her bottle and turned to her left, and holy mackerels, beside her sat a goddess on the other end of the bench.

She spit out her water. And then looked back at the goddess again in hopes she didn't see her blunder. To her surprise, the blonde sitting beside her didn't even blink an eye. She was practically a water fountain for that two seconds.

Yes, the goddess was a blonde. Her hair was tied in a perfectly neat bun, and just below her neck was a string tied to her reading glasses. The blonde took off her blue blazer, revealing her white tank top and flawless skin. Holy cow. Unable to resist, her eyes fell down to her legs. She wasn't even surprised, black fitting jeans and slippers. Even her feet looked perfect... impossibru! Anna's jaw nearly dropped.

With perfect timing the blonde turned to face her. Her ocean blue eyes drowned the girl. Anna almost couldn't breathe. The blonde smiled politely and nodded her in acknowledgement of her existence before returning to the book in her hand.

"H-h-hi!" Anna managed.

The blonde didn't turn back.

Anna pouted. She leaned forward a bit and attempted again, a little louder this time, "Hello?" but she still didn't get her reply.

Not a fan of being ignored, the redhead gestured a little wave, gaining the goddess' attention. She blinked at the redhead's direction, smiled and waved back.

"Um, what's your name?" Anna asked.

The blonde tilted her head and then returned an apologetic look, pointing to her ears... Oh right, she's listening to music. Anna face-palmed.

She then took out a notepad and scribbled something on it.

Hey there, sorry I didn't notice you were listening to music. I was just asking what was your name, gosh, that's the best pick-up line you've probably ever heard, huh? Oh wait, I could just give you another pick-up line and you wouldn't have to know about that! Oh well, I don't like lying anyway. And you're just so gorgeous I'd feel so guilty! Oh shizarroos, did I just write that? I just did, I'm so sorry. I'm so awkward, I'm normally not like this, I swear. Oh shizaroos, I'm rambling again. Sorry it's a bad habit I have. It's been there since young, papa rambles a lot too, so I don't know, maybe it's genetics or something, what do you think? I'm working on it though! Oh I got too far off track again...So anyway, name? :)

PS: Since you're listening to music I guess I shall too. What music do you listen to?

She looked at the notepad in her hand, a paragraph filled with nonsense, nevertheless, still proud of the work. She placed the notepad on the bench and nudged it to the blonde.

The blonde looked at the notepad and then to Anna, who was now digging out and untangling her earphones too. She scrutinized the notepad before picking it up and reading it.

Her lips twitched a little, forming a small smile. She took out a pen and wrote:

Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first? I'm Elsa Arendelle.

PS: To be honest I've never heard of a pick-up line before. :P

And then returned the book.

Rock blasted into her ears, and Anna bobbed her head to the beat. When Anna noticed the notepad by her side, she couldn't resist the dopey grin that spread across her face. The goddess has responded to her prayer! She squealed internally and picked up the notepad.

Are you serious?! You're so beautiful! You're lying. I can tell from that smiley. :)

My name's Anna Weathers. First year, planning to major in Psychology. You?

And she handed the note back.

Second year, double major, mathematics and education. You sure are energetic, sunshine. :)

Anna smiled at the weird nickname. But it felt friendly, it was nice.

The two girls continued writing back and forth until Anna's stomach growled. She checked her watch and realized it was past her dinner time. She stood up abruptly, dropping everything on her lap, gaining the goddess' attention. Elsa looked up at the redhead and immediately understood. Their time had come.

"Sorry, I have to go, it's dinner time." Anna said pointing to her watch before picking up her things. Elsa nodded meekly. She gave a small wave and smiled weakly, clearly disappointed her new friend had to go.

So was Anna. Noticing it was her turn to write a message, she took out her pen from her pencil case again, squatted on the grass and wrote:

It's been fun talking... well writing to you, I'll be here tomorrow again, I hope to see you again. :) Oh oh oh, how about this, I'll leave this notepad in your hands, so the next time I see you, I can reply immediately. I can't wait! Oh my god, it'll be so fun! It'll totally be like writing letters back in middle school! Have you written a lot of those back then? I know I didn't. I was pretty tomboyish back then so I hung out with the boys a lot. I saw lots of girls writing and passing it around but I never received any. Probably because of Kristoff...

She was about to scribble on and on again until her stomach whined once more, causing her face to turn red. She looked at Elsa who was curiously watching her write and smiled apologetically.

Ok, this is embarrassing, my stomach just growled a second time I really gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place!

She tossed the notepad lightly onto the blonde's lap, hurriedly packed her stuff and scampered off.

-x-

Tomorrow came quickly as yesterday passed. As soon as lectures ended, Anna rushed off to the bench again to find Elsa there before her, earphones in place again. Realizing a shadow towering over her, she looked up from her books and gave Anna a smile and wave, which the redhead gladly returned.

To be honest, she wasn't even sure whether the blonde would show up. Why would someone so beautiful bother with the socially awkward, boisterous, freckle-faced Anna? She sat down at the same spot she sat at yesterday, the other end of the bench and placed her bag down. At the corner of her eye, a notepad was stretched out to her. She looked at the blonde, still smiling at her. Oh god, her blue eyes... Her mouth fell and the rest of her body stopped moving. It was only when the blonde raised an eyebrow did she finally start moving, frantically waving her hands.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, I just kinda got drowned in your eyes. They're just so blue, it's beautiful. Like the ocean. Not that the rest of you aren't, your everywhere is beautiful, your blue eyes just make you extra-beautiful- oh god. I should stop talking shouldn't I?" Elsa merely stared before pointing to her ears again.

"Oh, right, right. Music." She then took the notepad and read.

Hi. I've never written letters in middle school before either. So what about Kristoff? Is he your boyfriend?

The question seemed to put a smile on Anna's face.

No way! You were probably one of the popular kids back then! I can imagine you getting crowded around your locker getting all the news first thing in school! Hahaha.

And no, he's my twin brother, but we don't look alike, not at all. I'm small, he's big. He's blond, I'm red haired. He's quiet, I'm... awkward. Lol. But he's smart, like really smart. And strong. In fact, our parents used to joke that he stole all the nutrients in mom's womb, leaving me all scrawny and well, un-smart. :P We are always together so people often mistake us as a couple. And Kristoff's over-protective so I hardly had any close friends. I guess I missed out on a lot in school because of that.

Anna looked at the note, tempted to cancel out the last line. Middle school wasn't fun for her, not at all. But she had already written it down and cancelling it would feel like hiding something from her new friend. Friends share. Even personal matters... right? She put the pen down and decided to leave it be. Maybe she could leave it up to Elsa.

No, school days back then for me was nothing like that. So where's your brother now?

PS: What's Lol?

The PS left Anna baffled, she did not know what is 'Lol'?! What era was this girl living in?!

Lol means laugh out loud. Did you really not know that? Wow. I'm sooo judging you right now. Kidding. :P

Kristoff is having an exam right now, which is why I'm here, actually. I'm waiting for my ride home. He studies veterinary science. It's some really hardcore stuff. But he's a hardcore animal lover anyway.

Speaking of home, do you stay in the university dorms? You dress so well, so I doubt it. Then again, you dress so pretty every day, I bet you have a good sense of fashion. I stay a good 15 mins drive from here. Oh hey! Maybe we can go shopping together some time! You could help me with my fashion sense, I know nuts! I don't mean I know nuts, I know nothing about nuts, actually, I mean I know nothing about fashion sense, you know? I'm pretty sure you do. Ok I'm gonna stop scribbling now...

After a few pages of Abnormal Psychology, Anna realized she never received her notepad back like she expected. She turned to watch the blonde. Elsa was staring at the notepad like it was some complex puzzle, biting her lips, her pen right under her chin. Good gods, she looked so smart. And hot. And smart meant hot. Hot squared. Could the goddess get any sexier?! Wait, had she offended her in the note? Wait, did she think that she thought that she was some bimbotic or bitchy girl who loved shopping and fashion, who gossiped all day in school like those on television? Because no, she did not!

Quickly, she snatched the notepad out of the goddess' hand, earning herself a glare which she didn't notice.

Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just thought it'd be nice to hang out. Ok, so no shopping. If it makes you feel better, I literally know nothing about it. I only recently started buying my own clothes. Can you believe that? And I'm 18 years old already! So yeah. Maybe it was because I was always hanging out with boys, I was so busy running around, getting beat up… and beating up, don't worry, I'm strong. :P Ok so anyway, I'm so busy doing "boys" stuff I never had the time to care about clothes. So no shopping. To be honest, I don't really like shopping either. Just last week I went to the mall to buy some pants, and holy shizaroos, did you know there were so many types?! I felt so lost in Levis! They're all pants, they look the same, and how can there be so many names and stuff! Right? You know what I mean? Anyway, this is really embarrassing, I'm just going to stop now and hide behind the bench. Don't laugh.

She nudged the note against the blonde's thighs and for dramatic effect, did as she wrote. Peeking from her hiding place, she watched as the blonde slowly picked up and read the note. Elsa placed her hand on her mouth and covered a soft giggle. Oh god, the very act made her heart flutter. Oh, shit. Was she falling her Elsa already? It's only been two days! Oh heavens, no... No, no no no no... Anna slapped herself in the face.

The slap was harder than intended, causing her face to actually hurt, thanks to a low, manly voice from behind shaking her out from her reverie. "Hey feisty, ready to go home?"

She turned back with a glare, her face half red from the slap. "How was your test?" Her voice almost monotonous, with a hint of annoyance.

"Great, how was your time with the blondie?" Her brother replied enthusiastically. His eyebrows quirked before eyeing the girl in the bench.

As if on cue, Elsa turned around wondering why the bench was shaking.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff and you are..?" He held out a hand to shake.

"Elsa!" Anna interrupted Elsa. But they shook hands anyway.

"Why so defensive?" Kristoff easily smirked. "You're falling for her aren't you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "No worries, Elsa. Anna's got bad judgment so she falls for everyone. You'll get used to her weirdness." The blond shrugged.

"I do not!" Anna raised her hands in the air and placed them across her chest. "Name one!" She then leaned forward and pointed up, provoking her brother.

"Sure, Hans." Anna gasped. She tipped toed and held her hands to her cheeks.

"You did not just..." She glared, she didn't even know how to complete her sentence.

"Yea, I just did..." Kristoff rolled his eyes and her sisters' antics.

They were so different it was difficult to believe they were even brought up together, let alone related. Elsa merely watched as the two siblings gibbered amongst themselves, hiding her quiet laughter behind her mouth again until Anna turned to her. She then quickly scribbled something on the notepad and handed it over:

I see your ride's here, I'll see you some day?

Anna smiled and wrote back:

941-822-353, text me! :)

And then packed her stuff, leaving not without waving at Elsa.

-x-

The next day, Anna never came. Elsa sat and stared at the fountain before her. The park felt empty despite all the flock of birds around. Her mind was blank. Maybe that's what Anna meant by texting her... Elsa dug out the phone from her pocket and stared at the now saved number. Should she?

She tapped the messages application and stared again. Sure, she considered texting the girl. In fact, so many times she had lost count of the number of times she typed in that tiny frustrating text box.

Hi, are you coming today? That sounded overly attached, nope.

Hello. :) Now that's awkward.

Hey beautiful! She wasn't even her girlfriend yet! Wait, yet?

Ultimately, she decided against texting the redhead. Besides, texting would lead to calling, and calling would meet to hanging out. And both of them meant talking. Elsa hated talking.

After giving another thirty minutes of waiting, Elsa decided the sunshine wasn't coming for today. With a heavy heart, she sat up from the bench to be forced down by two strong arms from behind her. Elsa almost screamed. Her heart jumped to her throat though, causing her to let out a gasp, dropping her textbook and phone onto the floor, pulling her earphones along with it. Shit!

Hurriedly, she picked up her phone and quickly placed her earphones back in her ears. She could feel her heart pumping so hard, sinking back into its place. Her breath was suddenly rapid and shaking, her face was gaining heat. After taking a moment to calm herself down, she looked up to see sunshine. In her usual braids donned in an oversized hoodie and shots, holding onto the rest of her things along with her notepad and pen.

Her eyebrows her set in a soft line, and she gave an awkward smile.

Sorry.

She wrote on the notepad.

For a moment, Elsa was worried, until the redhead sat beside her and took her pen and notepad again. It was only then she realized the girl wasn't carrying a bag or anything. Wait...

I didn't have any class today. You didn't text me so I wasn't sure whether or not to drop by.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief, and then wrote back:

I'm here every day after 2pm. You didn't have any class today did you?

Anna sat beside the blonde and watched the fountain display until Elsa handed over the notepad and pen before returning to her book.

Nope, but don't worry, Kristoff did so I asked him to drop me here. I felt like I needed to come. Not because of you, but yea... because of you. Oh god, I'm not making sense. But you know what I mean! Don't laugh. So I'll see you here Monday to Friday at 2pm then?

Elsa smiled at the response.

I'd love that. :)

The two girls sat in the silence, one admiring the beauty of the park, the other, studying. Anna tried to read what the other girl was studying but didn't catch anything. She leaned back on the bench and let out a puff of boredom, earning herself a smile from Elsa. God, she should do that more often.

Maths really isn't really my thing. I can never understand why people enjoy playing around with a bunch of numbers. They make no sense to me. Speaking of numbers... Why didn't you text me?

Elsa thought for a while before replying, not knowing how to phrase it.

I enjoy what we have.

It was vague, but it was true. She didn't want to lie to Anna, so this was the best answer she could give, and all she could do was hope sunshine here would accept that... but what if she didn't?

"You've got to overcome this. You can't stay like this forever, Elsa..." She remembered her friend Olaf telling her. Which was true. She couldn't keep hiding in her shell any more. But how was she to break this wall she took so long to build? But what if Anna... ended up like them? No, Anna was sunshine, everybody loves the sun. And this is college, nobody was still so immature... right? But what if Anna wasn't the right person to? What if Anna hated her? What if Anna saw her differently? What if... What if Anna ended up like him? She wouldn't... would she?

There were simply too many risks, the blonde couldn't afford them.

You let your hair down today. It's pretty.

A note was placed on her lap. Glad something broke her out of her nightmare, a weak smile forced its way on her face.

Thank you.

The redhead read the note and returned to admiring the scenery. And then she wrote again,

Why are you here every day?

In which Elsa replied,

It's peaceful here.

Elsa saw Anna frowned at the response, clearly disappointed by her killing the conversations. But she couldn't help it, if she mentioned any more truths it could hurt. And she wasn't sure who would be on the receiving end.

Elsa noted that Anna didn't say anything despite her frown. The girl was probably extremely frustrated. It wasn't the first time she did this in the past three days they've been together after all. The blonde enjoyed her new company, and if she dared say it, her new friend. Anna had been nothing but patient with her. Who talked to each other through notes while sitting beside each other? And despite all the failed attempts in conversing with her, Anna kept trying and trying... and maybe she should to. College students can't be that immature... They've got better things to do.

Elsa took the notepad and wrote a little note. But before she handed it over, she took off her earphones. She could feel her heartbeat racing, her hands were shaky, her palms was sweating. Timidly, she tapped Anna on the shoulder and tried to pass her the notepad but lost her gripped and dropped it. She cringed at the failure on her part. Why, why why was it so hard? She mentally screamed at herself.

You remember asking what I was listening to?

Anna looked at Elsa, as if understanding how much this meant to the blonde, she slowly nodded.

Alright, it was all or nothing. Elsa shut her eyes tight and handed over her precious pair. She watched as Anna slowly put them in her ears. Those ten seconds have never felt more nerve-wrecking than ever as she watched sunshine adjust to the earphones in her ear. She watched as Anna furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes looked left or right, as if trying hard to focus on the earphones themselves. The next ten seconds felt like forever. She knew what Anna was going to ask, so she pulled out her phone and showed her the music player.

Nothing.

And then the most heart wrenching moment, Anna's eyes widened, immediately understanding everything. Elsa felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she could burst out in any minute now, any second, any moment. All the what-ifs from before returned, flooding her head, screaming, repeating, over and over. She wanted to run away, hide in a corner and never come back. But she couldn't, not yet. Not before finding out Anna's reaction. Anna opened her mouth to say something, before she could, Elsa put a hand to her mouth. And after she finally managed to push down the warmth in her throat, she nodded, yes.

Anna quickly picked up the notepad and wrote the words that was going to change her life:

So what?

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I'm still not sure if I want to leave this as a one-shot or multi-chaptered. I have chapter 2 half-done (possibly to be scrapped) and a rough plot for this ffic, so... A few things: Feedback. I'd love to hear some constructive feedback on how to write better. Deaf/HoH. I know almost nothing about the lifestyles of these people, so if you know anything, and I mean _anything_, that may contribute to this ffic or may possibly add fluff/angst/whatever-you'd-like-to-see in this ffic, lemme know. PM, review, or ask me on mad-frozen on tumblr. And as usual, thank you for taking the time to read this! :)


End file.
